Always Beside Me
by 0shinigami6
Summary: ONESHOT Imai Hotaru and Ruka Nogi coincidentally meet again at Gakuen Alice after 5 years since they graduated... RxH


**A/N: This my first oneshot fic. I don't know what I'm writing my fingers just typed it.Anywayz... enjoy reading :) I had been wondering what are disclaimers for? Could you tell me...**

The sun was shining brightly at the blue sky. Birds chirping as the clouds move and cover the sun time after time. It was a very nice day for a walk at the park…

At the front gate of Gakuen Alice stops a black car and a beautiful woman came out, wearing black long sleeves, a white bolero, blue jeans and doll shoes. She was also carrying a shoulder bag. The long black-raven hair and beautiful violet eyes it was Imai Hotaru…

"Gakuen Alice, this place didn't change much." Hotaru said looking at every corner of the school. She gave her pass to the guard, an ID that has her name, type of alice and at the top of it says 'Alumni'. The guard opened the gates and Hotaru enters. Her car was taken back to where she lives by her driver. She was going to stay at the gaku for the night since it has been five years from the last time she was there. As Hotaru goes to the main building, she was greeted by her brother which was now a sensei there and also some faculties that had became her mentor and superior.

"Hotaru Imai, welcome!" one of the sensei said.

"Thank you! I'm happy to see this school again. There weren't many changes from when I graduated." Hotaru said politely as she continues her way to the main building.

"The head principal liked the school as it is so it didn't change much." Hotaru's brother said as he follows her to the main building. (Can't remember his name)

"You look pale… You should also take some rest from inventing things." Her brother said with great concern.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. My visit here is a good rest for my body." Hotaru said with a gentle smile and continued her way.

"Hotaru, let's wait for another person. You two can greet the head together."

"Another person?" Hotaru asked as she turned her back to face her brother but before she could ask who is it running sounds was heard.

"I'm sorry I was late. I saved this puppy from getting hit by a car." The person said. Hotaru's eyes widened and couldn't say a word. The person has blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long black coat, white pants and black leather shoes. He was holding a cute white puppy in his arms, it was Ruka Nogi.

"Imai Hotaru?" Ruka asked with great surprise and his tone was with happiness.

"Ruka…" Hotaru said in monotone.

"Ruka is also visiting today, isn't it a coincidence?" Hotaru's brother said.

"Yeah, Imai-san, it's nice to see you!" Ruka said getting nearer to where Hotaru is.

"Yeah, it's been awhile…" Hotaru said as she smiles. "You look like a man now but your still holding an animal in your arms." She continued.

"Ahaha, somethings just don't change." Ruka said.

They both went to head principals office, said their greetings. After that, Hotaru's brother went back to his class while Ruka and Hotaru were walking at the garden. They talked about the past while strolling there, sometimes students past by them and say hi to them.

"Imai-san, you're going to stay for the night?" Ruka asked still holding the puppy.

"Yes and I suppose, you're also going to stay." Hotaru answered.

"Yeah, you still hadn't change. As smart as ever!" Ruka complimented.

"I had change. People change from time to time. But sometimes even if we change some things just remains." Hotaru said with a serious face looking at the view in front of them.

Hotaru settled down on a bench where you can see the main building. Ruka settled beside her at the bench and putting the puppy at his lap which was asleep. After awhile, Hotaru started to grab something from her bag which Ruka didn't notice until a flash of light startled him.

"Um… This is not a bad picture." Hotaru said looking at the mini camera in her hands.

"Hey! What's that for?" Ruka asked trying to get the camera from Hotaru's hand.

"It's a remembrance! It's not like I can see you everyday you know." Hotaru answered hurriedly putting the camera back to her bag before Ruka can get it.

"Then I want a remembrance to." Ruka said as he gets his cell phone from his pocket then faced it to Hotaru.

"Smile." He said. And click but Hotaru move away so the picture was just the roses that were at the back of Hotaru.

"Hey, why'd you move?"

"No way, you're going to have a picture of me." Hotaru said. "But… if you get me a coffee I might change my mind." She continued.

"Okay, that's your word." Ruka said as Hotaru nodded thinking _"Where could he get coffee here?" _Ruka put the puppy on Hotaru's lap to get a cup of coffee. _"What would he do with my picture?"_ Hotaru thought. _"Oh… Maybe he just wants to be even."_

"I wonder what's you name is?" Hotaru said talking to the puppy which was now awake as Hotaru caress its back. The dog started to bark and stick out its tongue.

"Since your color is white, let me call you… Shiro" Hotaru said and smiled at the puppy that barks again.

"I heard Ruka saved you from a car… You know… I was also saved by Ruka. Ruka saved me from loneliness… that's why I like him. He's gentle but also strong…" Hotaru told the puppy as a beautiful gentle smile can be seen in her face.

"What are you saying to the puppy?" Ruka suddenly appeared beside her holding two cups of coffee. Hotaru quickly stood up to her shock as she holds the puppy in her arms.

"Nandemonai… You surprised me. Where did you get the cup of coffee?" Hotaru said a little fluttered.

"Oh, at the cafeteria… They're selling coffees for the faculties." Ruka answered with a big smile then handed over the coffee to Hotaru.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Can I get a picture of you now?" Ruka asked.

"No." Hotaru said coldly. "Maybe after I finished my coffee." She continued.

After a few minutes…Hotaru grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Oh., Imai-san…" Ruka called out.

"I'm tired already so I will be going to my room now. Bye!" Hotaru said as she turned around and was about to took her step but… THUD!

"Imai-san! Imai-san!" Ruka called out as he bends down to put Hotaru's head in his arms and trying to wake her up. Hotaru suddenly fell unconscious…

"Imai-san, wake up!" Ruka shouted trying to get Hotaru open her eyes… but it didn't work so he carried her bridal style as the puppy follows them. When he was near a building Hotaru's brother saw Ruka and his sister being carried. He quickly runs to them then asked what happened and put Hotaru to the guest room. Her brother checked on her and her heart beat

"She was just tired. Her body couldn't take it anymore so she fell unconscious. Lately, she has been working really hard on her work. Let's just let her rest." Hotaru's brother said and went out the room since he still has his class.

Ruka sat on a chair beside the bed where Hotaru lies and the puppy was standing on the floor. Both have worried face. Ruka leaned on the bed as he holds Hotaru's hand.

"Imai-san, don't scare me like that. On the moment you fell I thought that I'm going to lose you…" Ruka said. His eyes were focused on Hotaru's face, observing every angle then the puppy started to bark. Ruka looked at it and the puppy told something to him.

Ruka's eyes widened and after a minute of realization he smiled.

"I didn't know you also like animals. You gave this puppy a name…" he said to the sleeping Imai.

"_Shiro…huh…" _Ruka thought as the smile on his face couldn't be erased, holding Imai's hand more tightly.

…

Hotaru's eyes slowly opened, she wanted to move hand but noticed that something heavy was holding back her left hand so she stopped. She turned her head and saw Ruka holding her hand and was asleep. She looked at the clock hanging in the wall right in front of her bed.

"_It's already midnight… Ruka, what are you doing here?" _She thought but then she remembered. _"Ah! Right, I fell unconscious. You're here because you're worried." _Hotaru said in her mind then rubbed her head with her right hand the looked at the sleeping Ruka beside her…

"_Just like the old times… always being beside me…"_

**FLASHBACK…**

"Imai-san, are you okay?"

Hotaru didn't answer. She was standing near the window staring at the people going back to the dormitory. This was during high school; Mikan left the campus together with Narumi and Natsume. She felt that she was alone and was very lonely. Again, she and her best friend got separated. She was lost… Ruka stood closer to her, understanding what Imai Hotaru felt since he also got separated from his best friend but he wanted to be strong for them (Mikan, Natsume) so he was standing firmly and living every day life.

"Imai-san, I'm still here. You're not alone." Ruka said with a warm smile and reach onto Hotaru.

"Ruka… I know that it's for the best, for her safety so she has to leave but… I… I don't know… I just feel so- lonely." Hotaru said still looking outside the window. Her face showed despair, it seems like tears were coming out her eyes but it didn't fall.

"Imai-san, I know that feeling… In spite of your loneliness you still stand strong, you know. We both need to be strong… for ourselves and for the people that care about us and love us. I wanted to greet them happily when they come back…" Ruka said still having that warm smile.

"Ruka…"

**END FLASHBACK…**

"_Even when I was at my weakest you still said that I was strong. You were always by my side since then... And because of you my life didn't end in misery and I had survived high school…" _Hotaru said in her mind and closes her eyes.

After awhile, Ruka woke up and took a glance of the clock, it was now 1:30am. He held Hotaru''s hand with both his hands as he looked at Hotaru which he thought was asleep since Hotaru's eyes were closed but she's awake.

"I should go to the other room now Imai-san. Maybe tomorrow morning we could talk again… I really wanted to talk to you more… It has been a long time since I saw you and you look really beautiful." Ruka said then slowly let go of Hotaru's hand and turned around. Just when he was about to walk, someone grab the lower side of his coat.

"Stay. Stay here beside me." Hotaru said sitting at the bed holding a corner of Ruka's coat. Ruka turned he was surprised but as soon as he saw Hotaru's face, he smiled. He slowly gets closer to Hotaru and sat beside her on the bed.

"I can stay beside you forever." He softly said to her. Hotaru smiled as Ruka got hold of her hand again.

Just when Hotaru was going to lie down, Ruka lied down first that took half the space of the bed. "Ruka!" Hotaru shouted with an irritated voice.

"What?" Ruka said jokingly then pulled Hotaru to lie down beside him and then he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Let's sleep." Ruka said softly to Hotaru. Looking directly at her eyes and praising it in his mind. Hotaru slowly closes her eyes and said goodnight. Their faces were facing each other and only an inch away.

"Oyasumi, Imai-san." Ruka whispered as he kisses Hotaru's forehead, her nose then her lips…

**A/n: Reviews please! Good or bad comments i apperciate it.**


End file.
